For the Girls with Dreams
by iwrestledabearonce
Summary: Abigail, Bailey, Aubrey, and Scarlet are thrown into the jaws of LA at the Palm Woods to attempt to live out their dreams, with friendships blossoming and romance brewing, the stage won't be their only challenge. Guys/OCs
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush, any of the members, or characters from the show. **

**Thanks to the creators of the characters Abigail Hudson (iBeNinja), Bailey Rose (BelieverInLove), and Scarlet Danwick (MCR-luver4all-eternity). **

**Chapter 1**

_Lake St. Louis, MO_

_11:43 am_

"Abby! You have 15 minutes until we have to leave! Hurry up!" Jacob Hudson yelled up the stairs towards his sixteen year old daughter Abigail. She frantically scurried around her room attempting to grab the remainder of her clothes and belongings and fit them into one of her three suitcases. She threw her black hair into a pony tail attempting to get it out of the way.

"I know dad! I'm coming!" she yelled through the doorway of her bedroom. "Ugh where's that list? I knew there was a reason for that list!" She muttered to herself bitterly as she dug through piles of clothes looking for the neatly typed piece of paper.

"Abs, phone," her one-year older brother Taylor stood in her doorway leaning against the frame. Abby groaned and grabbed it from him.

"Yes?"

"Abby-boo, please do not tell me you're still packing," the female voice on the other line said.

"Bree-Bree, no, of course not, just getting ready to head out the door to pick you up. You ready?" she replied nervously.

"Liar, that's why I gave you the list of everything we needed, but yes, I am very ready, when are you guys going to be here?"

"We're leaving in like fifteen, so I don't know, twenty-five minutes?"

"Sounds good, see you when you get here love!" she heard the click of the other line. At the start of the year Abigail and her best friend Aubrey had been given the opportunity to go to Los Angeles to pursue their dreams. Now it was the beginning of June and school had just been let out, and in less than three hours they would be on a plane headed for L.A. They would be staying in an apartment at the Palm Woods with two other girls, neither of which they'd ever met. That idea itself was a bit unsettling. The Palm Woods was for other young dream seekers such as themselves. Abby was going to pursue her love of dancing. She'd been dancing for as long as she could remember, and now for the first time she would be given a shot to really make it as a dancer. However exciting the opportunity was she was relatively apprehensive to be leaving her hometown of Lake St. Louis, and her parents. Her mother was deaf, and apart from her father she was the only one in her family who had taken the time to learn sign language to communicate with her. She and her mother were very close and the idea of leaving was becoming more and more difficult to swallow.

Just as she finished loading the remainder of her clothes into her suitcases she heard a knock at her door. Her mother walked in and gave her a slight grin.

_You will do great. _She signed. Abby smiled and held back her tears.

_I know, but I will miss you. _She signed in returned.

_We can always chat online, and you can visit whenever, and you'll have to expect a visit or two from me and your father._ Abby smiled and wrapped her arms around her mom. Her dad appeared in the doorway.

"This used to be a private room," Abby joked. Her dad smiled and walked in.

"Need help with these?" he asked. She nodded and grabbed one of the suitcases as her dad grabbed the rest. She took a deep breath taking one last look at her room as she shut the light off and walked out the door.

Aubrey Parker drug her suitcases down the stairs of her 'totally mundane' townhouse as she had always referred to it. Her long wavy blond hair was thrown up in an unusually sloppy pony tail. She entered the kitchen lugging as much as she could carry towards the front door. "Oh don't worry, I don't need any help, I got it," she said sarcastically to her mother and sister who sat at the kitchen table eating their lunch. She threw her stuff down and took her seat at the table.

"So Bree, when you leave can I have your room?" her twelve year old sister Marie asked while sporting a normally convincing pouty face.

"Touch my room and I'll squash you rug rat," Aubrey replied. Her mother glared at her.

"Be nice to your sister Aubrey, and Marie, it's not like she's going to be gone forever," their mother Pamela lectured the girls. Aubrey rolled her eyes and took a bite of her sandwich.

No sooner had she finished her sandwich there was a knock on the front door. She shot up and ran to answer it. She swung the door open frantically to see her best friend Abigail standing in the doorway. Most people said they could be sisters if it weren't for their hair being completely different colors. They were the same height and wore the same size clothes, which really came in handy on several occasions.

"Abby! Come in! I'm going to need some help getting this stuff out to the car," Aubrey motioned towards her three suitcases, guitar case, and overstuffed carry-on bag. Abby laughed and walked past her. "Hey Pam, Marie." She waved to Aubrey's mother and sister.

"You're going to keep my little girl out of trouble while you're out there aren't you?" Pamela asked Abby.

Abby smiled as she picked up a suitcase, "always." She looked down at the suitcase to see a label stuck to the top of it. 'Delicates, Swimwear, Bathroom' it read. She laughed and looked at Aubrey. "You've got to be kidding me, labels? Really?" she teased. Aubrey nodded her off and grabbed another suitcase.

"Give it a rest, us living together is not going to go over so well if you're going to be hounding me on my organizational skills the whole time," Aubrey pointed out.

"Whatever, let's get this stuff to the car," Abby drug the suitcase down the front steps and out to her parents SUV.

"Jacob," Aubrey paused, even though Abby and she had known each other for as long as they could remember she still felt weird addressing Mrs. Hudson knowing she couldn't hear her. "Hannah." She said finally smiled towards Mrs. Hudson. Mrs. Hudson returned the smile and nodded her head signing something. Aubrey looked at Abby.

Abby laughed, "She says it's good to see you."

"Oh, tell her… you too, and thanks for giving me a lift to the airport," Aubrey replied. Abby signed something to her mom after lifting the first suitcase into the car. Pamela and Marie carried the last suitcase and carry on bag out.

Marie grunted as she threw the back down, "Jesus Bree, what did you put in here? Rocks?"

Aubrey laughed and ruffled Marie's hair, "just for you little sis, now take it back inside will you, wouldn't want my rocks to get all weathered." Marie rolled her eyes and turned to walk back in.

"Stop there Marie, give your sister a hug, it's going to be a while before you see her again," Pamela scolded Marie. Marie turned and gave Aubrey a hug which she greatly returned giving her a kiss on the top of her head.

"Call or text me whenever you want sis, love you," Aubrey said letting her sister go. Marie smiled and turned to walk back into the house. Aubrey walked up to her mom and gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Love you momma, call you when we land." Her mom kissed her forehead and smiled.

"Behave, and don't you even think about not keeping in touch," she instructed. Aubrey smiled and nodded. "Thanks Jacob for taking her to the airport for us, and thank you wife too. We'll all do dinner soon?"

Jacob nodded while loading the last of the luggage into the back of the car, "yeah I'll get a hold of you next weekend. And we don't mind at all, we're just happy the girls are getting this chance." Once Jacob had loaded the rest of the luggage they said their farewells and headed off to the airport.

_Seattle, WA_

_12:32 pm_

"Is the car all loaded?" Bailey asked her father.

"Yes sweetie, everything is loaded and ready to go, now just get yourself ready,"

Bailey ran into the house and found a hair brush sitting on the downstairs bathroom counter. She quickly ran it through her wavy brown hair and ran out of the bathroom almost tripping over her twin brother Branson. He looked up at her from his wheelchair as she skidded to a stop.

"Calm down sis, you have three hours till your flight leaves," he said with a smirk. She laughed.

"Sorry, I'm just really excited, not to mention nervous. Do you realize I am moving in with three complete strangers, over a thousand miles away from home, where I know absolutely no one!" she rambled almost incoherently.

"Yes, but I didn't realize you spoke gibberish, Bailey, you'll be fine, I know it," he attempted to comfort her. She smiled and took a seat in the living room on the couch in attempts to catch her breath. "This will be great for you anyways, you'll bet getting out of town, getting away from all the… well you know."

"The drama of my recent break up has nothing to do with this, I was planning on going even if none of that had happened," she snapped.

Branson sighed and looked at her, "Okay, well just think about the fact that you're going to make all these new friends, you get to pursue you're dream of becoming a singer, and you get to take a really really long vacation to Los Angeles. I can think of at least one million other sixteen year old girls that would kill to be in your shoes right now."

Bailey smiled, "thanks, I know. Everything will be great, just have to stay positive. Now what say we get you loaded up in the car so we can hit the road before I change my mind?"

"What am I? A piece of luggage?" Branson joked.

"No, but do you think you could fit into one of my suitcases? I sure could use the moral support," Bailey suggested. Branson smiled and shook his head.

"Doubt it," he replied. She shrugged and helped him out the front door and to their van where the whole family was getting loaded up to send her off.

What even Bailey Rose's family didn't know was part of her was trying to just escape from the madness that had become of her life lately. As much as it was tearing her apart to leave her family she did need a vacation, although this was a bit drastic given the circumstances. She desperately needed some new friends and some new goals to focus on in her life, and her singing career could very well be the thing to lift her back up on her feet. Even though she didn't like to pick favorites she thought she'd miss her brother the most. Branson and she were extremely close, not just because they rented space in their mother's womb together for nine months but because of everything they'd been through together. They'd been in an accident when they were younger which was why Branson now lived his days out in a wheel chair. He stayed quite positive about the situation though, he had his life, and apart from being paralyzed from the waist down everything else was completely back to normal as well. Bailey sat in the captain's chair next to her brother the whole way to the airport. Crossing her fingers and hoping that this move would be everything she'd expected, and more.

_Cleveland, OH_

_10:35 am_

"This is it," Scarlet Danwick sat in front of her vanity admiring her freshly done hair and make up in the mirror. She didn't break eye contact with herself for a good two minutes before she heard snickering from her doorway. She turned around quickly to see her nineteen year old brother standing with another guy she had never met.

"Ready to go kid?" Cohan asked.

"No, but I suppose I should be huh?" she replied dully.

"Yes Letty, you should be very ready and very excited, now come on, you have a long flight and mom and dad wanted me to escort you to the airport," he said calmly. Letty smiled and stood up. She glanced over at the pile of luggage sitting by the end of the bed.

"Can I get some help Cohan and… friend?" she said raising an eyebrow towards her brother's accomplice.

"Oh sorry Letty, this is my friend Kyle, we met in one of my classes,"

"Nice to meet you," Letty offered her hand to Kyle and smirked at Cohan. "Cute." Cohan blushed and picked up two suitcases nodding to the rest for Kyle. Without a word Kyle followed suit and picked up the remaining suitcases. Letty grabbed her carry-on and purse and headed down to the car. Both of her parents were already off to work so she had already had her chance to say her goodbyes to them. She was slightly disappointed her parents couldn't be there to see her off but it meant the most that Cohan was. She sat in the front seat of his blue sedan silent reflecting on the possibilities that lay ahead of her. She thought about everything that had happened with her family, how her brother had distanced himself for a while then reappeared and announced to his family he was gay. Letty accepted him right away, knowing no matter what he was still her older brother, who she loved and respected regardless of his sexual orientation. It took the rest of the family some time to adjust, but as long as he kept up with his school work they were fine with it. In the three years since he had come out Letty and Cohan had become very close, he was the protective older brother she had always needed, and she was the non-judgmental yet somewhat protective younger sister that he had grown accustomed to.

"So we're going to talk all the time right?" Letty finally said after her period of silence.

"All the time, and I expect a call immediately when you land," Cohan replied.

"Yeah I will, and make sure you behave yourself while I'm gone, and try to keep mom and dad happy," Letty joked.

Cohan laughed. "Me behave? You'd better behave, L.A. boys are much different than Ohio boys," Cohan smirked and glanced back at Kyle, "And as long as you keep your grades straight A's mom and dad will be pleased enough with you."

Letty giggled. "Boys will be the last thing on my mind while I'm out there, school and guitar, that's it."

"That's what you say now," Kyle chimed in from the back seat. Letty shot him a glare then quickly returned to starring out the passenger's side window. She wasn't sure what to expect or who to expect to meet. She did know that she expected this to be a life changing experience, in more ways than one.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Try not to get too excited kids, I'm not some miraculous writer who updates every twenty minutes, I've just had the past few days off work so I've had plenty of time to write. So anyways here's chapter two, I know the first couple chapters are kind of bland and unexciting… but it'll get better. So anyways, enjoy!**

**-iwabo**

**Chapter 2**

Aubrey and Abby found themselves stumbling out of the Lincoln town car that was sent to pick them up at the airport as they arrived at the Palm Woods Hotel. They gazed towards the building that would be harboring them for as long as they could manage to not get kicked out.

"So this is home?" Abby asked not removing her eyes from the building.

"Mmhmm, guess so," Aubrey replied glancing at her. She turned towards the car they had arrived in, "we should probably get our…" she began when she noticed all of their bags was neatly stacked on a luggage rack, "…bags." She smiled at the driver who had taken the liberty of doing that dreadful task for them. Abby leaned in towards Aubrey with a confused expression.

"Were we really starring at the building for that long?" she whispered. The driver looked at her and smirked.

"No, I'm just that good at my job, have a good time in L.A. girls," he said as he waved goodbye and climbed back in the car. The girls nodded simultaneously and looked at the rack.

"Still doesn't look like fun to push," Abby noted.

Aubrey laughed and took the front end. "You push, I'll pull." Abby groaned and positioned herself behind the cart and began pushing. As they entered the lobby a rather stout man with dark short hair and obnoxious glasses shuffled towards them. Both taken aback by his assertive walk they stopped immediately.

"Can I help you?" he asked almost frantically.

Aubrey glanced to Abby who shrugged. "Umm, maybe, we're Aubrey Parker and Abigail Hudson, we're moving in today."

"Oh yes, you're two of the four! I'm Mr. Bitters, hotel manager, let me get your room keys, the other girls will be arriving with in the next hour or so, you'll all have to meet me in the Palm Woods School room to discuss hotel rules, etc. I'm thinking around…" he paused and glanced at his watch through his thick glasses, "4:30ish." Both girls were attempting to stifle their laughter long enough to get their keys and get upstairs while avoiding any trouble on their first day.

"Sounds totally cool man," Abby said in a somewhat masculine voice. That was more or less all it took for Aubrey to loose her composure and let out a slight laugh. Mr. Bitters looked up at the two girls skeptically. He leaned over his desk with his eyes narrowed.

"You girls should know I don't like shenanigans, they are one of my least favorite things. I won't hesitate you have you girls thrown out, so don't try anything," he said in an animated voice. Both the girls put on sarcastically serious expressions. Aubrey leaned over the counter almost meeting him halfway.

"We wouldn't dream of it," she smirked and grabbed their room keys from his hand.

"Thanks!" Abby said as they pushed their carts towards the elevator. Mr. Bitters didn't respond but held his glare towards the girls.

"I'm going to have to keep my eye on them, that's for sure," he said to himself aloud.

As the girls walked through the lobby to the elevator they glanced over at the pool area where several teenagers their own age sat around enjoying smoothies, tanning, and swimming. Aubrey stopped to enjoy the site for a moment. Abby raised an eyebrow and leaned in towards Aubrey's face.

"Well there is absolutely no shortage of hot guys here," she commented. Aubrey let out a sigh and smiled.

"You are correct about that my lovely little friend. Let's go check out our apartment," she suggested as she began pulling the cart again. They loaded it into the elevator and when up to the third floor. They found their room and opened the door. They walked into a spacious living area with a large kitchen and dining area and a plenty big enough living room. Everything was fully furnished with bright modern sofas and tables. "I dig." Aubrey said while nodding her head in approval.

"I agree whole-heartedly, this place is awesome," Abby added as she gazed around clearly impressed. "Let's check out the bedroom situation." She left the cart and went to the right between the kitchen and living room where there was a small hallway; to her right was a door where she found a generously sized bedroom with two single beds, a split closet and two dressers. Across the hallway was an equally generously sized bathroom. She peaked her head out of the bedroom to see Aubrey walking from the hallway on the opposite side of the apartment. Aubrey stuck her head in the bedroom and bathroom where Abby was and nodded in approval.

"So what do you say? Roomies?" Abby asked. Aubrey shook her head.

"I say we split up," she replied.

Abby looked at her anxiously, "Why would we want to split up? I mean we already know each other."

"Abs, it'll make the experience more organic for both of us, think about it, our room mates are coming in here not knowing either of us or each other, I just think we'll get more out of it if we put ourselves out there," she paused and wrapped her arm around Abby, "besides, you would get so pissed at me and my organization and constant need to have the room clean." Abby smiled and laughed knowing she was right.

"Okay then let's throw our stuff in here and maybe try to get a bit settled," Abby suggested. Aubrey nodded in agreement. Once they had unloaded the bags off the cart and put them in their respective rooms Aubrey decided to take the cart back downstairs. As she got to the main floor and exited the elevator she saw a girl in desperate need of the cart she currently possessed. The girl stood a good four inches taller than Aubrey and had long straight brunette hair. Aubrey pushed the cart up to her and smiled.

"You look like you need this a whole lot more than me," she said. The girl looked at Aubrey with relief and smiled.

"Thanks so much, do you know where I go to check in? I'm supposed to be moving in today and I can't seem to find one employee that works here," she asked. Aubrey nodded towards the front desk.

"Yeah, the nutty hotel manager should be around here somewhere," Aubrey paused and noticed the girl's guitar case. "Hey you wouldn't happen to be one of the four moving in today would you?"

The girl looked down at Aubrey, "yes actually, I'm Scarlet, well I go by Letty."

"Nice to meet you, I'm one of your new room mates, my names Aubrey," she held her hand out. Letty took it gratefully and sighed.

"Oh it's so awesome to meet one of you finally, I've been feeling somewhat apprehensive about this whole thing, but it's good to know at least one of you is nice," she replied. As Aubrey was about to respond Mr. Bitters came out from his office.

"Ah another new girl!" he said excitedly. Aubrey smiled and looked back to Letty.

"Meet you upstairs?" she said. Letty nodded and smiled anxiously as she glanced at Mr. Bitters. Aubrey waved and headed back to the elevator and up the stairs. Just as Mr. Bitters was about to relay the same message as before to Letty the final of four girls drug her luggage rack through the front doors of the lobby.

"Ahh perfect timing, you must be contestant number four!" he said excitedly. Bailey looked up attempting to nod her long wavy brunette hair from her face.

"Huh?" she asked with a confused expression.

"You're moving in today?" he replied bluntly.

"Oh yeah, Bailey Rose," she said. He glanced at the computer then back up to Letty.

"So that must make you Scarlet Danwick?" he asked. Letty nodded and smiled at Bailey.

"Well meet your new room mate girls, here are you room keys, and we'll be meeting down here at 4:30 in the Palm Woods School room to go over the hotel rules," he said. Both girls nodded coherently and headed towards the elevators waving a goodbye.

"Any idea what our other room mates are like?" Bailey asked Letty as they entered the empty elevator.

"Well I met one of them, Aubrey, she seems nice enough," she replied.

"Cool," Bailey said as she looked down at her flip flops with her brightly painted toenails.

They quickly found the door to their apartment and walked in with their two luggage carts. Aubrey and Abby stood in the kitchen browsing through the well stocked fridge and cupboards. They both turned around quickly when the door swung open. Abby waved at the two newcomers and exited the kitchen.

"New roomies!" she almost squealed. Letty and Bailey laughed and shut the door behind them.

"I'm Abby, this is Aubrey," she said excitedly.

"I'm Scarlet, but you can call me Letty, everyone does," Letty introduced herself and offered her hand. Abby opened her arms and smiled.

"I'm more of a hugger," Abby said. Letty laughed and hugged her. Abby moved on to Bailey, "and you are?"

"Bailey, Bailey Rose," she replied. Abby hugged her and stepped back. Bailey stood awkwardly not sure what to make of her rather friendly new room mates.

"Well, on to your bedrooms. Abby and I, despite our love for each other, decided to room separately, she wouldn't be able to stand my incessant need to organize for more than two days," Aubrey explained.

Letty held up her hand. "That puts us in a room together, most definitely."

Aubrey smiled, "hallway on the right, there's a label maker sitting on the nightstand if you need it."

Letty's eyes lit up, "I think I love you." All the girls laughed simultaneously. Abby looked at Bailey.

"That puts us together, but sorry no label maker," Abby joked.

Bailey smiled. "Thank god." They rolled their eyes at Letty and Aubrey's giggling and excitement over the many ways of organizing their room. Abby helped Bailey drag all of her belongings into their room. Bailey scoped out the room and nodded. "This'll do." Abby laughed and sat on the far bed.

"Hope you don't mind I just took this bed," she said. Bailey shook her head.

"Works for me," she said as she threw one of her bags on her bed and opened it. Aubrey stuck her head in the doorway.

"Abs! Bailey! Meeting in the living room!" she squealed as she ducked back out quickly. Abby and Bailey looked at each other and shrugged. They walked into the living room and took a seat on one of the couches. Letty and Aubrey had already pulled out some snack foods and sat chattering on the couch. "So turns out Letty's parents were kind enough to call ahead and have our kitchen stocked full of food so we have less to worry about our first day here, how cool is that?" Abby and Bailey nodded in approval.

"That's awesome, thanks Letty," Abby said.

Letty nodded. "It was their idea; they figured we wouldn't want to spend two hours of our first day grocery shopping."

"Good thinking on their part, that's the last thing I'm interested in doing right now," Bailey added.

"So I'm thinking we try to get to know each other a little bit better seeing as we're going to have to at least tolerate each other for quite a while," Aubrey suggested. All of the girls nodded in agreement.

"Good idea, so I take it you two already know each other? Where are you from?" Letty asked Aubrey and Abby.

"Lake St. Louis, Missouri, how about you two?" Abby replied.

"Cleveland, Ohio, but I've moved a lot because of my mom's job," Letty explained.

"I'm from good ole Seattle, Washington, born and raised," Bailey said.

"Groovy, so what brings you to L.A.?" Aubrey asked.

"I'm a guitar freak, plus I love to write poetry," Letty said.

"Me as well, well the guitar part, I can put together half way decent lyrics to sing with the guitar but I'm no Shakespeare," Aubrey replied.

"I'm into singing, ever since I was a little kid I've loved it," Bailey chimed in. "How about you Abby?"

"Dancing, just dancing, although I've been nominated for several awards from singing in my shower," Abby said. Aubrey laughed.

"I nominated her for one of those, and that duet you did with my sister… golden," Aubrey joked.

The girls spent the better part of the next half and hour chatting and attempting to get to know each other better. They had almost lost track of time before they realized they only had five minutes before they had to be downstairs to meet with Mr. Bitters. The girls grabbed the two luggage racks and headed for the elevator. They squeezed all four of themselves plus the racks in the elevator and went downstairs. Almost immediately after they'd gotten off the elevator a group of four guys ran up to them. Letty and Aubrey stood in front of the racks and jumped back.

"Whoa! Can we help you?" Letty asked. All four of the guys looked taken aback.

"Yeah we're uh…" one with light brown shaggy hair began before Mr. Bitters walk out.

"They are the exact group of people you want to avoid being like if you want to stay here at the Palm Woods," he said glaring at the group of boys.

Aubrey smirked and without removing her eyes from the boys leaned back to the girls. "I don't know about that." She muttered quietly. The girls all giggled quietly.

"We'll take these back for you," the tallest of the four said as he grabbed one of the racks. His brunette hair seemed almost perfectly done. Abby elbowed Aubrey in the back who smirked at her.

"Ready to go girls?" Mr. Bitters asked. The girls nodded and left the boys standing in the lobby with the luggage racks, before he shut the door he turned around and looked at the boys, "no luggage rack races!" He yelled. The girls laughed as they took their seats at various desks. Mr. Bitters shut the door and looked at the girls. "Not a good group to get involved with." He said.

"Why? Who are they?" Letty asked.

"A boy band, Big Time Rush," Mr. Bitters said bitterly. The girls all exchanged blank glances.

"Never heard of them," Aubrey said finally.

Mr. Bitters leaned in towards her, "good." He cleared his throat and found his way to the front of the classroom. "So the rules here are relatively simple. I think I can skip most of them because most of them are only in place because of 'those boys'. First and foremost, no parties! Don't think you girls can get anything past me either."

"No parties? But we're teenagers," Bailey pointed out.

"No parties!" Mr. Bitters yelled. The girls had to attempt to hold back their laughter again. Aubrey looked around at the girls.

"No parties… in case you missed it," she whispered sarcastically. The girls had to further attempt to prevent themselves from laughing. Mr. Bitters glared at them and waited for them to settle down.

"Keep the noise level in the apartment down at all times, three strikes you're out," he paused waiting for some acknowledgement of them having heard him.

"Because I'm sure all the teens around here are just ready to turn each other in for outrageous noise levels," Aubrey chimed in quietly again.

Abby leaned towards Aubrey, "Bree, quiet sarcastic remarks are best saved for full classrooms, not right now necessarily." Aubrey shrugged and faced front again.

"If I may continue," Mr. Bitters began the girls nodded, "No rough housing by the pool, and finally, in order to stay in the Palm Woods School you must have a job as a performer, classes are four hours a day from eight to twelve, and you must retain at least a C+ average to perform." The girls nodded knowing that would be a piece of cake for all of them.

"So can we go then?" Abby asked.

"Do you understand everything?" Mr. Bitters recanted.

"What's not to understand?" Letty asked. He shot her a glare.

"I'm keeping my eye on you girls," he said. Aubrey tried not to laugh. The girls stood up to leave. Aubrey turned around before walking out the door.

"Better keep both on us," she smirked and pulled the door shut.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: This one took a little longer to put up, a friend came into town for the weekend and girls night got a little to nuts so I spent the second half of the weekend recovering, and I was back to work Monday so that's a huge time consumer. But anyways, I'm doing my best to work on it when I can. So here it is, hope you all enjoy. **

**-iwabo**

**Chapter 3**

The girls found her way up to the apartment to get their unpacking done and attempt some more bonding time. Aubrey and Letty stood in their room making their quite compatible obsessive compulsive personalities work to their advantage. Both were using the label maker generously on their closet shelves and dresser drawers.

"So talk about some total hotties downstairs," Aubrey commented as she placed her folded swimsuits into her dresser.

Letty sighed and smiled, "Yeah, who would have thought, not even three hours here and we probably met the four hottest guys in L.A." She let out a laugh. "And to think, on the way to the airport I told my brother boys would be the last thing on my mind."

Aubrey laughed, "Sweetie, you're a female; boys are always going to be on your mind. It's inevitable."

"I'm just so used to not dating much, my brother is so over protective," Letty replied.

"Well your brother is thousands of miles away now, how old is he?"

"Nineteen," Letty pulled a framed picture of her and Cohan from her bag. "His names Cohan."

"He's cute, I bet he's a real ladies man," Aubrey said with a raised eyebrow.

Letty laughed, "Not exactly."

"Oh no?"

"He's a real, guy's man though," Letty said. Aubrey smirked.

"Well that's groovy, can't say I've ever really met some one who was gay, but it's always been a goal of mine to have a gay friend, seems like they'd be great shopping buddies," Aubrey gossiped.

"Believe me, he is a great shopping buddy," Letty confirmed. "So what about you? Any siblings?"

"I have a twelve year old sister who whether she'll admit it or not is totally aspiring to be me," Aubrey joked.

"Make it big in this town and she will for sure," Letty noted.

Aubrey nodded "Amen to that." She paused as she walked to her side of the closet with her suitcase full of clothes to be hung. "So random question, do you organize your hung clothes?"

"Of course, makes it easier to find the article of clothing I'm looking for," Letty replied. Aubrey laughed.

"I go by tanks, T-s, long sleeves, and then each type is organized by color," Aubrey bragged excitedly.

Letty's eyes lit up and smiled. "It is so good to meet someone as crazy as me. I think this may be the start of a great friendship."

Abby and Bailey sat in their room placing clothes where they could fit them in drawers and on hangers. Abby plugged in her alarm clock and spent five minutes trying to set the time, getting annoyed every time she accidentally went an hour past her target. Bailey glanced over and laughed at her.

"I hate those things," she said quietly. Abby smirked and looked back down at the clock attempting to make her target. Finally she got it right and set it down on the shared night stand. On one side of each dresser was a full length mirror. Bailey approached the mirror and stuck a picture of her and her three siblings in the top corner of the frame. Abby glanced up and smiled.

"Is that your family?" she asked.

"Yeah, my twin brother Branson, little sister Aubrey, and older brother Ethan," she explained.

"Is your Aubrey as nuts as mine?" Abby joked. Bailey smiled and nodded.

"Sometimes more, she's only twelve," she said.

"Yeah, my older brother is a total pain in the ass sometimes, still love him to death, but I guess that's how older brothers are sometimes,"

"I hear that," Bailey responded as she placed her last suitcase full of hoodies and socks in her dresser.

Once the girls were done unpacking they met back up in the living room. They all looked at each other as if trying to determine where to go from there.

"Anyone up for a smoothie?" Letty asked taking the lead. The girls looked around and shrugged.

"Beats the hell out of hanging out up here," Aubrey replied. Everyone agreed and made their way downstairs. They got their smoothies and found a table by the pool. Everyone had left the pool for the most part, there were a few stragglers left behind. They sat around and made small talk while enjoying their strawberry banana smoothies. Letty looked up and smirked. The girls looked at her and smiled.

"Letty, what are you…?" Aubrey began as she turned around. The four guys they had met earlier who Mr. Bitters had referred to as 'Big Time Rush' approached rather calmly considering their last encounter had been rather abrupt. The tallest brown haired one stepped up first.

"Hi, I'm James," he flipped his hair after he spoke. "I'm in a band." He raised an eyebrow and smiled. The guy with light brown shaggy hair stepped next to him and scoffed at him.

"Sorry about him, I'm Kendall and…" he was cut off by a tan guy wearing a black hockey helmet that was unclipped.

"I'm Carlos!" he almost yelled. Aubrey let out a slight laugh. Abby elbowed her and continued to smile at the boys. The last of the four stood somewhat towards the back quietly. James pulled him forward. He shyly smiled and waved.

"Logan… I am, I mean, I'm Logan," he finally spit out through stuttering words. None of the girls said anything for a long moment. They glanced around at each other as if not sure how to react. Letty finally stood up and offered her hand.

"I'm Letty," Kendall stepped forward and took her hand and kissed it smoothly. She looked back at the girls and smiled. The rest of the girls attempted to hold back their laughter.

Aubrey looked up over her smoothie checking each one of the guys out, "I'm Aubrey." She finally said noticing that no one else was offering an introduction. Abby elbowed her again. "Abs, this is getting really old, what's with the elbow this time? I was just introducing myself!"

"On that note," Abby began shooting a glare at Aubrey, "I'm Abby." James, in an obvious attempt to copy Kendall took her hand and kissed it a little less smoothly. Abby giggled girlishly and blushed. No one said anything for a moment. The girls all glanced to Bailey who had seemingly not taken her eyes off her smoothie. Aubrey put her arm around Bailey and smiled.

"And this is Bailey!" she exclaimed she leaned her head in next to Bailey's and smiled, "Bailey, we have male, err… visitors." She whispered through her teeth. Bailey finally looked up and smiled shyly.

"You girls mind if we sit?" Kendall asked. The girls again looked to each other to gauge each other's reactions, knowing they were all thinking the exact same thing.

Finally Abby nodded. "No of course not, pull up some chairs." The guys did gladly. James and Kendall sat next to each other between Abby and Letty. Carlos attempted to pull a chair up between Aubrey and Bailey when he fell over clumsily. Aubrey didn't even attempt to hold her laughter in this time.

"I take it that's what the helmet is about?" she asked.

"Yeah something like that," he replied embarrassed as he sat in the chair. Logan was the last to pull his chair up in the snug space between Bailey and Letty he sat back from the table not wanting to ask anyone to move. Letty smiled and looked back at him.

"I'll scoot over if you'd like," she offered. He held his hand up.

"Oh no worries, I'm fine," he replied.

"No really, I don't mind," she smirked at Kendall and scooted her chair closer to him.

"So you girls are new here right?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah, we literally just moved in today," Letty replied.

"We sort of figured with the luggage carts and everything," James said arrogantly. Abby let out another girlish giggle.

Aubrey rolled her eyes. "Yeah, so what are you guys doing here?"

"We're in a band," James said matter of factly. Aubrey starred blankly at him. "Like a group, we sing songs and dance."

"Oh I'm sorry, totally missed that, say again?" she replied with an oblivious smile. James leaned over to Abby.

"Is this always this… friendly?" he whispered sarcastically. Abby laughed.

"It only gets better," she replied with a smirk.

"So what's your band called?" Bailey finally spoke up noticing it at gotten awkwardly silent.

"Big Time Rush," Kendall replied.

"Sounds cool," Letty said.

"So what are your deals?" Kendall asked.

"I'm a guitar player," Letty replied.

"Dancer," Abby chimed in.

"Singer and guitar player," Aubrey said.

"I'm a singer," Bailey said quietly.

"I bet you'll all do great here, you all even have the right look," James said smirking and nodding in approval.

"Well what exactly is the right look?" Aubrey asked.

Carlos sat up quickly, "hot!" All the girls laughed.

"While that's very flattering of you guys to say, we'd really like to think that we could make it based purely on our talent," Abby pointed out.

"There's always that too… I guess," James replied with a somewhat confused look on his face.

"So girls, we're having a quite, exclusive, party tomorrow night at our place, any interest in attending?" Kendall asked. James, Carlos, and Logan looked at him confused.

"We are?" Logan spoke up finally. Kendall shot him a look.

"Yeah, and it's going to be crazy fun," he replied with a strained voice. They girls glanced at each other.

"Mind if we talk it over really quickly?" Aubrey asked. The guys all nodded and starred at them. "…Alone?" The guys stood up quickly.

"Oh right of course, yeah, we'll just be waiting over… there," Kendall replied pointing towards the smoothie stand that was in the process of being closed. The girls nodded as the guys walked away. They all pretty much knew what everyone was thinking but that didn't mean that one or two of them didn't have a doubt or two. Bailey sat quietly while the girls deliberated amongst each other. Abby looked up and noticed Bailey's blank gaze down at the table.

"Bailey, you've hardly said two words the whole time we've been down here, is everything alright?" she asked.

Bailey nodded barely convincing herself, and even though these girls hardly knew her she had a feeling she hadn't convinced any of them either, "yeah I'm fine."

Letty attempted to ignore the fact that something seemed off and passed it off as Bailey being shy. "So what do you think then, should we go?"

"I, I don't know, it seems really, I just need a minute," she stood up and fled to the lobby. Abby, Aubrey, and Letty looked at each other confused.

Abby stood up and looked towards the lobby, "She's my new roomie, I'll go see what's wrong." She found her way to the couch where Bailey had found a seat and sat starring at her hands which sat playing with her nails in her lap. Abby sat down next to her. "Is everything okay? If you don't want to go then we don't have to, no biggie."

Bailey shook her head, "No, no, it's not that I don't want to. I sort of just got out of a really bad relationship, and the idea of hanging out with guys at this point is a bit frightening to say the least."

Abby put her arm around Bailey, "Do you want to talk about it?"

Bailey shook her head, "Not really," she paused and let out a slight laugh, "stuff happens; we're young, and its part of growing up."

"Well maybe what you need is just to hang out with some totally hot guys, not to mention super nice guys. Might take your mind off of whatever's bothering you," Abby suggested with a smirk. "Besides, I noticed that Logan kid was really checking you out."

"Really? You think so? I mean he really didn't say much and I wasn't sure..." she paused and laughed. "So you pulled me out of that quickly. Kudos."

Abby laughed and hugged her from the side, "So what do you say, one harmless night of partying with some way cute guys?"

Bailey nodded, "Okay, you're right anyways; I think it'll really help."

"Good then!" Abby stood up and held her hand out for Bailey. Bailey took it and stood up. Abby stopped and looked at Bailey, "And just so you know, if you ever do feel like talking, I'm here, and I know Aubrey would be more then happy to listen as well." Bailey smiled and nodded.

"Thanks… a lot,"

Abby and Bailey stood in front of the girls at the table with smiles.

"Are we all good now?" Aubrey asked. Abby and Bailey nodded.

"All good and ready to accept an invitation," Abby announced excitedly. Aubrey and Letty stood up quickly and embraced Abby and Bailey in a group hug. They skipped as a group over to the guys.

"All done discussing?" James asked. The girls nodded.

"We've discussed it and we would love to," Letty said. The guys smiled in approval.

"Good, be at our place tomorrow night at seven, and definitely keep this on the hush hush," Kendall said.

"And your place would be… where?" Aubrey asked skeptically.

"Second floor, room 2J," Carlos answered quickly. Aubrey smirked at him. He shyly smiled back and looked down at the ground.

"Sounds good, we'll see you boys tomorrow night," Abby said as the four girls turned and headed back up to their room for some more pajamas, snack foods, and a whole lot of girl talk.


End file.
